


Better Christmas's yet to come

by Cloudwatcher1



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Childhood Memories, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Feel-good, Fluff and Mush, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudwatcher1/pseuds/Cloudwatcher1
Summary: Eddie reflects on his past Christmas's and what his future holds with Richie.
Relationships: Eddie - Relationship, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 6





	Better Christmas's yet to come

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone and everyone for stopping to read my one-shot. Hope you enjoy!

Christmas has never been a great time of year for Eddie Kaspbrak. As a kid, his controlling, psycho mother made sure that he never did anything fun. While his friends were all enjoying sledding, snowball fights and ice skating, he was stuck inside with his mother telling him all the harm that could happen to him. 

It was thanks to Richie that Eddie was able to halfway enjoy Christmas time. It was Richie who never treated Eddie like he was weak. He would be the first one to hit Eddie in the face with a snowball, just to see how angry he would get. It was also Richie who pulled Eddie out onto the ice rink to try skating. And even though Eddie was terrible, he had a great time. Time that he wouldn’t trade for anything in the world.

Eddie learned at a young age that if he wanted to do anything fun, he would have to go behind his mother’s back. Richie helped him with that; he came up with the idea for Eddie to fake being sick so he could sneak out his bedroom window. Sonia would be busy fighting with doctors over the phone, insisting that her precious child did indeed might have some rare disease that could kill him.

As an adult, Eddie dealt with that same treatment from a carbon copy of his mother. Myra treated him like a fragile being, that would break at the slightest touch. It was annoying to say the least, but he was used to this kind of “love”. 

Over the ten years of being married to Myra and almost getting murdered by a fucking killer clown, he realized two things. Life is too short to be with someone who he was not even attracted to. He was in love with his best friend! After a few months of talking to the Losers he finally grew the balls to divorce Myra. 

Fast forward past a nasty divorce, telling Richie his feelings and finding out he felt the same way, to him moving cross country to move in with his then boyfriend. (That is a story for another time.) Eddie also realized something else- that Christmas was supposed to be enjoyed. 

“Eddie? Hello! Earth to Eduardo!” Eddie blinked a few times as he was pulled from his thoughts, Richie waving a hand right in front of his face.

“What the fuck, asshole? Could you not see that I was in the middle of deep thought?” Eddie gruffly said. There was no bite behind his words, and he knew Richie knew that as well. Richie crossed his arms as though he was rolling Eddie’s question over in his head. 

“I thought you were, but I figured my handsome, smart and caring fiancé was thinking about me. So, I figured why not give him the real thing instead of some dream version.” Richie explained, throwing his arms around Eddie in a tight hug. 

“You’re an idiot.” Eddie mumbled, feeling a blush creep up on his face. 

“And you are my Eddie spaghetti!” Richie cheered, kissing Eddie’s warm cheek. Instead of fighting back against the affection Eddie gave into this hug and wrapped his arms around his tall finance. 

“You’re right. I was thinking about you and how you make the Christmas season bearable.” Stepping back, Eddie reached up a hand cupped Richie’s cheek. “It’s thanks to you, I was able to endure my Christmas’s as a kid. I don’t think I’ve ever properly thanked you.” 

Stepping on tiptoes, he reached up and kissed Richie’s cheek. Leaning back, he gave his fiance a shy smile, taking in the awed expression on his face. Richie’s face softened and he bent down to give Eddie a proper kiss. 

“I promise you Eds, this will be the first of many fantastic Christmas’s in our futures.”

“I’ll be holding you to that.” 

Richie scoops up Eddie into his arms for a long night of cuddling on the couch while watching cheesy Christmas movies. Eddie could not picture a more perfect night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again. I know this was short but I hope you enjoyed. I always write a Christmas one-shot! And this year I focused on giving Eddie and Richie some love! I also hope that everyone had a safe Christmas and happy holidays. And a safe and happy new year!


End file.
